kingdomofvelitaliafandomcom-20200215-history
Pačzterii 33 Light Tank
The Pačzterii 33 (Also known as Pčt 33) was initially a Light Tank developed to replace the Velitali Tankette RT,T,MI (Pčt 1), which Haerdravo had bought in large numbers, and to support Haerdrav motorised infantry. Armed with a light 37mm Cannon (The 'Door Knob', named for it's resemblance thereto), it experienced a brief exportation run from 1933 to 1935, and was bought by Sarhania, Lesodopotimia, Czkedłerón, Velitalia, Hangry and Valčuk, and has ended up in service in Kopultria through unknown and suspicious means. Very few of the initial Pčt 33 model are still in use (Hangry still maintains around 400, Aprazia around 40, Haerdravo only three in museums, Velitalia one in a museum, and five cemented in Lesodopotimia's coastal defensive positions. The majority have been redesigned for greater armament, speed, armour or otherwise, however production of many variants continues to this day. Maintaining (In Haer service) the largest gun on a Light Tank, at 57mm, it is still a more than formidable foe, using it's heavy armament to dispatch tanks of it's class and even medium tanks, and some heavy tanks, the Pčt 38-57 is the standing mainstay of the Haerdrav Army, however exportation has not been resumed to maintain their edge over Light Tank competition. Development Developed in 1932 by Grand Arsenal Čevyurk, by a design team headed by the ever present Lieutenant-Colonel Řaliuťev Marčzram and Engineer Karapnii Motoliucž, it was built to expand upon various prototype tanks based upon the readily available Velitali RT,T,MI tankette, which had experimented with low calibre, low velocity guns and light turrets, by which it was thought a fast moving, capable infantry support vehicle could be developed, however it was later realised from Marčzram's memoirs that he though that: "Gunnery of minimal calibre and velocity will soon, if not already, be obsoleted by developments in armour, armament and engine technology. I have tried to convince Karapnii of such, however neither him nor his team listen. As such, I fear this project is doomed to fail." However, Řaliuťev was only partially correct in his assessment of the design, as whilst low velocity and calibre guns did quickly become obsolete, the design project (Y'33') was massively successful, as we know from the tank having seen many years of continuous operation for the armies of the world, and equally as continual production. Performance Through its many users, the Pčt33 has seen usage in varied terrains, situations and against many foes. During the First Szew Crisis in 1933, it was deployed only with a short 37mm, and was when it was realised to Haer high command that it was unable to effectively engage other tanks and armoured cars in use with the Marat Army. In all subsequent Crises, it has been deployed as the larger gunnery variants. Haer crews have praised them for their resilience and armament, although there speed is sometimes called inadequate for some operations. On the other hand, Velitali Crews operating them in the Southern desert found no issue with the speed of the tanks, however were not very positive about the stuff nature of the small vehicles in the desert: at least until modifications were made. These tanks have generally received universal praise once they have been modernised to better suit their situation, their natural modability is also praised, naturally. Users Army Of Haerdravo These vehicles are used extensively by their mother country, Haerdravo, which makes use of quite a fistful of variants, and around 8000 overall vehicles. Velitali Colonial Army Large numbers of these vehicles are in use with the Velitali Colonial Army, where they are used commonly as the primary armour of light armoured and motorised divisions, in place of less ubiquitous Velitali Tanks. Hangrian Army The Hangrian Army makes use of around 400 standard Pčt33s. Sarhanian Army The Sarhanian Army makes use of a fistful of Pčt33s, some of which are modified. It is unknown how many have survived the ongoing Sarhanian Civil Conflict. Czkedzłerónan Army The Czkedzłerónan Army also makes use of extensively modified version of this tank, however exact numbers are currently unknown. Kopultri Army The Kopultri Army keeps around 1000 T005 modified Pčt33s in reserve. Ușter Army The Ușter Army makes use of an unknown number of T005s. Syvirskan Army The Syvirskan Army makes use of around 100 T005s. Valču Army The Valču Army uses up to 600 T005s. Aprazian Army The Aprazian Army Operates a corps of 40 Pčt33s. Eklamnosian Army The Eklamnosian Army holds about 700 Pčt33s in reserve, all modified with 50mm guns. Lesodopotimian Army The Lesodopotimian Army makes use of several heavily modified Pčt33s as either bunker tanks or light armour. Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Light Armour